Make up my Heart
by Sam J
Summary: H/H, H/R, H/M - Hermione has to chose between her many (two) admirers, or does she?


FanFiction.NetFanFiction.NetWINDOWS\DESKTOP\tegan\herm

_Make up my Heart_

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is mine. The song is off of the musical Starlight Express called _Make up my Heart_. Don't sue me, it's just a fan fiction and I don't have any money anyway. 

A/N: I've decided to re-do this story so it takes place post-GoF. It's definitely different from the first version I did, so take the time to read it if you read the other one! Takes place in their 5th year at Hogwarts, so we'll find out how much of this is wrong when the next book comes out!! 

,,   
* * * * * 

** H**ermione sat in Transfiguration, where the class was trying (most unsuccessfully) to transform bowls into frogs. Feeling a pair of eyes on her back, she turned around and locked eyes with Ron Weasley. Ron quickly turned his attention back to his work, a sheepish look on his face. Blushing slightly, Hermione shifted back around in her seat. As she absently flipped through her Transfiguration book, she landed on the last page. A movement on the page caught her eye. It was a picture of Viktor Krum she'd taped to the book - he'd given it to her last summer when she'd spent a few weeks at his house. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Hermione smiled and, a little embarrassed, turned her attention back to the bowl, which was now clearly becoming a frog. She knew the two boys liked her, and she liked them both back, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted a relationship with. Hermione smiled to herself, the position she was in reminded her of her favorite Broadway Musical, Starlight Express, the song 'Make up my Heart' in which Pearl must chose her partner for the race... 

,,   
* * * * * 

**_It's time to chose between the two of them._**   
**_I'd better make a start,_**   
**_Someone help me make up my heart,_**   
**_Tell me how to make up my heart_**

The Spring dance at Hogwarts (an idea thought up by Lavender Brown) was approaching quickly and somehow Viktor had gotten word of it. Hermione was sure that both of her admirers would ask her. She just didn't know which one to chose. After confiding her problem to Lavender, she made a mental note never to tell the girl anything again. Lavender was no help, all she could say was how jealous she was that Hermione had two guys chasing after her. _Maybe,_ she thought, _I'll talk to Harry - he'll understand._

She found Harry sitting in the common room, polishing his broom with the kit she'd given him for his birthday a few years back. Sitting down in front of him, Harry looked up startled. "Oh, hullo Hermione! I didn't hear you come in." 

"Harry, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice. It's about Ron and Viktor, and since you know both of them fairly well, maybe you can help me?" 

Harry looked confused. He shrugged, "Sure, shoot." 

**_They say two lovers can be twice the fun,_**   
**_They think they're being smart._**   
**_Someone help me make up my heart,_**   
**_Tell me how to make up my heart_**

"Well, lately I've noticed that Ron has, er, developed a bit of a crush on me. And Viktor already considers himself as more than a friend... I guess I like both of them. I mean, Viktor is sensitive and serious (A/N: and WAY too old for her), but Ron is sweet, funny and one of my best friends." 

Harry thought about it for a moment. Suddenly an idea hit him. "This isn't the most original idea, plus I'm no expert on the subject, but I think you should have a trial period. For the next week talk and hang out with both of them and see for yourself what going out with each of them would be like - now that Viktor's out of school, you could ask him to come for a visit. Then, at the end of the week chose whoever you enjoyed spending time with most. And, of course, on the off chance you didn't enjoy spending time with either of them, look for someone else." 

"That's a really good idea, Harry. Thanks a lot... you're such a great listener, I'll have to come to you for advice more often. And if you ever need girl-advice, like with Cho or someone...just ask me, okay?" 

Harry smiled, blushing a little. "Yeah, I've got loads of girls lining up for me."

It took Hermione a minute to realize he was joking; he'd actually changed a lot over the summer, and the thought of girls liking him as a boy and not solely as someone famous didn't sound as absurd as Harry might like to believe. She was about to tell him so, but Harry broke into her thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Both of them are good people, you'll be happy with either of them." 

Hermione stood up. "Yeah, thanks again Harry." 

**_One of them is strong,_**   
**_One of them is good,_**   
**_But both could turn out wrong_**   
**_So who gets the part?_**   
**_Make up my mind_**   
**_Make up my heart_**

_ Okay,_ Hermione thought to herself,_ So all I have to do is spend time with each of them separately and decide. But I really don't couldn't bear losing my friendship with either of them over this. Why me? Why both of them? Argh! This all is just too hard to do. I guess I should try Harry's plan_... 

** _I don't want one to win or one to loose,_**   
**_Can't tell them yes or no_**   
**_Choosing one means letting one go_**   
**_I can't face letting one of them go_**

Hermione sent Viktor an owl asking him if he'd come visit her. He responded almost immediately and arrived within hours. As she began spending time with each of the boys, she began to like both of them more and more, making the decision process even harder. It wasn't difficult to make time for them, Hermione had completed her homework for the next two weeks. After classes on Monday, she went to Hogsmead with Viktor and had a blast. They went shopping in all the stores and stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before heading back. Tuesday, Ron taught Hermione how to play chess and she couldn't stop laughing. She never knew playing chess, or losing in her case, could be so much fun. The rest of the week was just as entertaining, but come Friday Hermione knew she couldn't chose between the two, they were both such great people. _ Ahhhh!_ She thought, _Why do they have to make it so hard to chose between them?_

**_You'd think two lovers would be twice the fun_**   
**_Um uhm, it's tearing me apart_**   
**_Someone help me make up my heart,_**   
**_Tell me how to make up my heart_**

On the weekend, Hermione and Ron went to watch Harry's Quidditch practice. Viktor was there giving Harry and the rest of the team some tips. She sat in the bleachers next to Ron, and watched Viktor as he skillfully caught the Snitch in a complicated dive. He was an excellent Seeker, popular everywhere he went, and - though he looked a bit gruff - a very sweet person. On the other hand, Ron was one of the funniest people she'd ever met. Although they'd had many arguments, she'd had some very interesting conversations with him, which was important to her.   
Even though she was thinking about both of them, she couldn't help but notice the equally amazing dive Harry made as he raced to catch the Snitch and cheered the loudest when he came out of the dive with the little ball held in his hands. 

**_One of them has style_**   
**_Sets the world alight,_**   
**_The other make me smile_**   
**_So who gets the part?_**   
**_Make up my mind_**   
**_Make up my heart_**

**_So who gets the part?_**   
**_Make up my mind_**   
**_Make up my heart_**

The dance was coming up and she knew both boys were trying to work up the courage to ask her, but every time they started, Hermione quickly changed the subject. She wasn't ready to decide yet. She still had to think it over a little longer. What she did know, though, was that she didn't want to lose her friendship with either of them. They were such fun people to be with, but she didn't want to give one of them the 'Let's just be friends' speech. Even if they agreed to just be friends, it just wouldn't be as fun. 

**_It's time to chose between the two of them._**   
**_I'd better make a start,_**   
**_Someone help me make up my heart,_**   
**_Please tell me how to make up my heart_**

Hermione had a very strange dream a few nights before the dance: 

_ At first, she was walking in the halls of Hogwarts with Viktor, surrounded by a group of people. Everyone smiled at her and said hello as they walked by. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and when Hermione turned around she found herself sitting in the common room with Ron._   
_ They were playing Monopoly and laughing hysterically (although she had no idea what was so funny). Then Professor Snape appeared. Ron whispered a spell under his breath and all of a sudden Snape's long hook-nose grew about five times wider and covered most of the man's face. Hermione burst out laughing all over again. As Snape rushed at her in rage he turned into Lord Voldemort._   
_ Voldemort grabbed her by the neck and held her out over a black hole that had just opened out of the ground. The common room faded away into a fiery red cave. Still being held over the hole, Viktor and Ron suddenly appeared; Viktor was standing with flowers in his hand, a group of fans behind him _('Teese are fur you, Hermy-own-ninny' The group of girls all sighed 'He's with her? She's so lucky!' ). _Ron had Harry's invisibility cloak _('Come on, Hermione, let's go exploring, no one will notice we're gone! Oh, don't worry about him, tell him that joke about the hen - it's so funny!').   
__ With an evil laugh, Voldemort released his grip on her and she fell screaming into the black hole. Looking up, Hermione saw an object flying down to her. 'Hermione! Grab on to my hand!' It was Harry on his broomstick. He grabbed her and flew her out of the hole and back to Hogwarts. 

Hermione woke up from the dream suddenly and knew what she had to do... 

**_One of them has style_**   
**_Sets the world alight,_**   
**_The other make me smile_**   
**_So who gets the part?_**   
**_Make up my mind_**   
**_Make up my heart_**

**_One of them is strong,_**   
**_One of them is good,_**   
**_But both could turn out wrong_**   
**_So who gets the part?_**

Hermione woke up late and hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she sat down, she noticed Harry looking wistfully in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, specifically at Cho Chang. She sent him a sympathetic glance - he must have heard that Cho was going to the dance with a Gryffindor seventh year. He sighed and stood up, "I guess I'm going to get an early start for Transfiguration..." he muttered and left the hall. 

Hermione thought about her dream for a few moments, then got up and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. "Harry! Wait up!" she called down the hall as she rushed after him. He stopped in the hall and waited for her to catch up. "Hey, I was going to ask you if you'd decided yet, between Ron and Viktor, I mean," Harry said when she was closer. 

"Harry! I had the strangest dream last night. Come on, we can miss the first few minutes of Transfiguration - this can't wait." She led him to a secluded corner in the hall, as students began pouring out of the hall. Talking to him in a rushed voice she continued, "I spent a week with both of them and I couldn't decide. I like them so much, I thought I was never going to make up my mind for sure. Then I had a dream last night... it had a lot of symbolism in it, but basically it helped me decide that I just want to be friends with both Ron and Viktor. I enjoy their company, but that doesn't mean I have to be romantically involved with them. What I need is someone I can depend on...someone who will listen to what I need. And so...um...Harry, will you go with me to the Spring Dance?" 

Harry looked surprised then smiled, "I thought you'd never ask me that..." 

**_Please someone help me make up my heart,_**   
**_ Oooh, tell me how to make up my heart_**

As Hermione saw it, she'd made the best possible decision. While she realized that Ron wasn't the most dependable person and her relationship with Viktor was mainly based on her need to feel special, they were still two of her best friends whom she could count on to cheer her up. And she got to be with the one she could always count on to get her out of a tight situation, who would listen to her, who she could talk to. Although he might not ever realize it, Harry had truly helped her make up her heart.   
,, 

* * * * * 

Soooo, how was it? I really liked the first version, but after someone told me that Morag was a girl (JK Rowling didn't really say 'he' or 'she' in that chapter, I swear!) I knew I'd have to do another one to make it seem more realistic...then I thought about the most recent book - Goblet of Fire - and Hermione's relationship with Viktor Krum. I was like 'Perfect!' And so, I revised the story a little to make it fit...Hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it!   
PLEASE REVIEW, it takes a few minutes and all you authors know how happy you are when someone reviews your story :)


End file.
